The present invention generally relates to a support assembly for supporting a decorative ornament during display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a horizontal base and assembly for supporting a decorative ornament. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a shelf assembly for supporting a decorative ornament; such shelf assembly including a generally horizontal shelf or platform and a base member. The horizontal platform has attachment means on its underside allowing for easy attachment to other display venues, including, but not limited to a Christmas tree branch or curtain rod.
Various forms of seasonal and year-round decorations have been designed and used. Most seasonal tree ornaments use S-shaped hooks to suspend the ornament from a branch of said tree. One end of the hook is draped over such branch and the top portion of the ornament is attached to the opposite curved end of the hook. The ornament must be fashioned to accept the hook which may interfere with or limit its ornamental design.
In some cases it may be desirable not to suspend an ornament from its top portion in order to achieve, among other things, an appropriate ornamental design. One means of achieving this objective is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,098 which describes a complex apparatus that attaches to the tree trunk with a VELCRO® strap and projects jointed arms with terminal platforms. The ornament may rest on one or both platforms. The platforms of the '098 invention, however, are fixed to the arms of the apparatus which restricts the location of the ornament(s) within the tree.
Various clips and/or clamps have been described to support ornaments in Christmas trees. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,004 describes an ornament that adds human features to a Christmas tree. The assembly of the '004 patent comprises a horizontal attachment which attaches to a vertical projection, such as the base or trunk of the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,006 describes a scissors-like clamp which attaches to a branch. An ornament may then be suspended from the clamp's top portion.
The present invention overcomes such limitations and provides a new and useful apparatus to support an ornament or figurine generally vertically by attachment to a generally horizontal projection. Additionally, the present invention allows for the display of such ornament on a generally horizontal surface, such as a table top or fireplace mantle.